<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needy kitty by Dumbass_Enby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005813">Needy kitty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbass_Enby/pseuds/Dumbass_Enby'>Dumbass_Enby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catradora smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), Consensual Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Latina Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbass_Enby/pseuds/Dumbass_Enby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a month since Catra and Adora saved the universe, with reconstruction and missions they haven't been able to see eachother as much and both of them are very frustrated about it, but Adora has got a plan to spice things up between the two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catradora smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic in AO3 I have no idea how this site works so please be nice, also English is not my first language so you may encounter spelling or grammar errors, sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Catra and Adora have been very busy recently and keep missing opportunities to spend some time together, it’s been a month since Catra became Adora’s girlfriend… She was still getting used to the term… Girlfriend, she was so happy to finally be able to have her by her side and was craving to have some private time, it had been so long and she finally could have her all to herself, unfortunately this was far from happening any soon, since the defeat of Horde Prime there was still plenty of work to do, rebuild Salineas, send food and supplies to other cities, etc.</p><p>Adora was sitting next to Catra at the meeting room, not really paying attention to what Glimmer was saying, her eyes were fixated on Catra, her fluffy ears, the aloof movement of her tail and how cute she looked right now.</p><p>“Adora, Are you listening?” Glimmer asked visibly annoyed at her friend “You know this is an important mission so can u please stop staring at Catra for 5 minutes?”</p><p>“Y-yeah keep going” she said embarrassed, Catra glanced at her giggling, she found cute that she had been caught staring.</p><p>Adora looked away cheeks slightly turning pink, turning her attention towards Glimmer, the meeting continued for 15 minutes more until she got bored again, she started thinking of what to do as she looked at Catra, her gaze stopped at the girl’s thigh, she had an idea.</p><p>She slowly slid her hand under the table and placed it on top of the brunette’s thigh, she jumped a little in surprise at the unexpected contact, she looked at Adora nervously.</p><p>“A-Adora what are you doing?” she whispered, her voice a little shaky.</p><p>The blonde didn’t answer, instead she slid her hand upwards, Catra shot her a nervous glance, the girl was struggling at keeping her mouth shut.</p><p>Adora slid her hand again, going dangerously near the area between her legs, Catra’s tail was shaking rapidly side to side as her desire grew bigger with anticipation.</p><p>“Hey keep it down, you don’t want them to know, do you Kitten?” She whispered in Catra’s ear, the brunette trembled as the blonde’s breath brushed her neck, the girl let a low whimper scape her lips as Adora moved her hand again squeezing her thigh and she jumped a little, startled at the sudden move, the brunette'S face was flushed with embarrassment and Adora grinned to herself, she slid her hand again barely touching Catra’s aching core, she whimpered again as pleading for her touch, so she complied and touched Catra’s clit softly.</p><p>The cat girl let a low moan scape her lips and inmediatly regretted it as her girlfriend shot her a severe look, she knew she had to be quiet but yet again the sensation of her fingers pressing into her soaking cunt was oh so delicious, she couldn’t stop herself, Adora was now brushing her fingers on Catra’s, another moan threatening to scape her mouth as the blonde Increased the pase, she looked up for a moment, Glimmer was still talking, everybody was paying attention to her or at least seemed to do so, she relaxed a little, they hadn’t caught them, yet.</p><p>Adora looked at Catra hungrily as she reached for the edge of her pants, Catra shot her a panicked look.</p><p>“N-no that’s too much, you can’t-“ she was cut off when Adora’s hand slipped threw her pants and into her panties “Adora, please, we are gonna get caught” she pleaded in a whisper, the blonde decided to ignore her as she slid her fingers to touch directly into the girl’s soaking pussy and without hesitation she started flicking the nub, the brunette turned into a mewling mess, every second that passed left her more overwhelmed at the movement, Adora continued her rapid motion on Catra’s hard clit until the girl’s muscles stiffened as she rode out her orgasm on the blonde’s hand, she tried her best to stifle a loud moan as she came hard against Adora’s fingers, panting a little she let herself melt and turn into a puddle in the chair.</p><p>Adora felt proud of herself waiting for her girlfriend to calm down, when she finally did, she gave her a murderous look, the meeting ended shortly after and the princesses were confused as to why Catra left the room all wobbly.</p><p>They headed to their room where they shared a bed and Catra closed the door and turned to Adora.</p><p>“ADORA” the cat girl yelled “WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING? WHAT WOULD’VE HAPPENED IF WE GOT CAUGHT?” she huffed angrily at her girlfriend</p><p>“Oh please don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it” the blonde answered with a smug grin</p><p>“well I did enjoy it” she said remembering how good it felt at the moment, she stopped her self focusing again “but we are not doing it again! It was incredibly risky”</p><p>“Fair, but I’m gonna fuck you properly next time" Adora said as she pulled Catra into a tender hug.</p><p>“I’ll be waiting then” she answered walking towards the bathroom swaying her hips provocatively.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Good (Bad) Kitty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra and Adora take the day off to have hot steamy sex, that's it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra looked across the room to find Adora staring right back at her. She was supposed to be talking to the ambassador of a big kingdom, but the intense blue eyes were distracting her. When she looked back at the person she was talking to about a minute ago, they seemed to not have noticed her lack of attention to the conversation.</p>
<p>A few minutes had passed since then, and she was getting a little bit tired. The frequent meetings left her exhausted. She yawned. How long was this thing going to last? Catra went and sat on an empty chair next to Adora.</p>
<p>“Adoraaaa,” the girl said with visible annoyance.</p>
<p>“What is it Catra?” answered the blonde in a calm tone while checking some papers.</p>
<p>“I’m tired. When are we going to end this meeting? It feels like it’s been ages” </p>
<p>“Soon, babe. Just wait a little longer,” Adora said in an understanding voice. She knew Catra was doing her best to not interrupt her.</p>
<p>The brunette felt her eyelids getting heavier as the seconds passed, so she got into a comfortable position on the table and started purring. Adora looked at her, amused. She loved when Catra purred. </p>
<p>Another 10 minutes went by. Catra was really struggling to keep her eyes open as she listened to whatever Sparkles had to say. She closed her eyes, for a little since it was so difficult to keep them open. </p>
<p>A gentle pat on the shoulder startled her a little bit, and she looked up.</p>
<p>“Adora?” she said, her voice raspy from exhaustion.</p>
<p>“Wakie wakie, we are going to our room.” </p>
<p>“Hmmm, did the meeting end already?”</p>
<p>“No, we had to move it to another day since most of our members were very tired.”</p>
<p>“Ah… sorry,” her ears dropped. She felt kinda guilty for being the reason the meeting had to stop.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, it’s not your fault. I know you’re really tired, you deserve some rest, you’ve been so good,” she held Catra’s hand as they headed to their shared room.</p>
<p>The catgirl yawned again and went to bed, she snuggled into the bedsheets and waited for Adora to do the same. When her girlfriend finally entered the bed, she snuggled closer to her, purring loudly. Adora let a giggle out as she watched her girlfriend relax and pulled her into an embrace. She petted Catra’s head until both of them fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sounds of shuffling and the movements on the bed alerted Catra as she woke up. She looked at her girlfriend who seemed to have woken up earlier, she was sitting at the edge of the bed holding a plate with food in it.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” She said,stretching her sleepiness away.</p>
<p>“Oh Catra, sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Adora said apologetically.</p>
<p>“Hmmm, it’s fine. What’s for breakfast?” yawned Catra.</p>
<p>“Uh… I think they're called waffles. They're very sweet. I hope you like them,” she said as she handed her the plate.</p>
<p>Catra took a bite and gasped.</p>
<p>“Adora! These are so good!” she said happily as she stuffed her face with more waffles. The blonde giggled</p>
<p>“Hey, slow down a bit, you’re gonna get sick. I'm glad you like them, it's definitely better than the gray ration bars at the Horde,” The catgirl nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Don’t you have to go and do She-Ra stuff today?” </p>
<p>“Oh no, I took the day off.”</p>
<p>“Wow, that's very unusual for you. Who are you and where’s Adora?” </p>
<p>“I just thought I would like to spend the day with my lovely girlfriend,” she said as she hugged Catra, who blushed a little.</p>
<p>“But I have stuff to do!” </p>
<p>“Nope you don’t, you’re taking the day off too. You’ve been pretty tired lately and you deserve to rest too,” the brunette looked away… deserve. </p>
<p>She still wasn’t so convinced about that word being directed at her. Everything was so good now - Adora loved her and she loved Adora. But deserve? She didn’t think she deserved any of this. She took a deep breath, and tried to remember what Perfuma told her. </p>
<p>Your first thought is what you’ve been conditioned to think.</p>
<p>“Then what are we gonna do with all this time?” Catra asked</p>
<p>“Well… I was thinking we could, you know, continue what we did the other day,” she remembered what they did in the meeting.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we could,” she blushed.</p>
<p>“Hmmm? Would you like that?” Adora said as she came closer to her</p>
<p>“Yeah, what do you have in mind?”</p>
<p>“Well, someone’s been a good kitty recently so I thought about giving them a reward. What do you think?” Catra froze. </p>
<p>Good kitty. She wasn’t good, she didn’t feel like she was good, she’d caused so much pain, she’d hurt so many people, she’d hurt Adora, the person she loved the most. She wasn’t even close to being good.</p>
<p>And what if she did it again? What if she hurt the people she loved again? She’d done it before. What assured her she wouldn’t do it again? </p>
<p>Good. The word echoed around her brain. She felt herself getting more anxious at the thought, her thoughts spiraling. Good? Did Adora really think she was good? After everything she did? She shook her head, willing those thoughts to fade away. </p>
<p>“Catra? Are you okay?” Adora looked at her concerned, and she cared, she cared so much for her it hurt. I don’t deserve her, she thought, I’ve done so many things that I regret, that hurt her and she forgave me anyways. It felt unfair, Why wasn’t she angry at Catra? Why didn’t she get a punishment for what she did? It really felt unfair, she thought.</p>
<p>“Catra? What's wrong? Please tell me. Was it something I said?” </p>
<p>Then Catra had an idea. Maybe she could get the punishment that she wanted another way.</p>
<p>“Actually, I was thinking about doing something new.”</p>
<p>“Oh. What do you have in mind?”</p>
<p>“Well,” she inhaled. “Perfuma told me about how there were different ways of coping with negative thoughts, and I thought that maybe we could try something.”</p>
<p>“Uh… would you mind explaining further?”</p>
<p>“I.. uh...would like it if you… um...punished me in bed,” Catra said nervously.</p>
<p>“Oh...that’s um, different. What would you like me to do to you?” </p>
<p>“Well, I have some things in mind,” she swallowed. “Like spanking, or other things.” Adora looked at her, surprised. “B-but it’s totally fine if you don’t want to do it. I mean, I’m not going to get mad at you or anything, you can tell me if you’re not-”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, it’s ok! Catra, I’m glad you could tell me and, well, I would like to try it.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Catra asked, excited.</p>
<p>“Yeah, so you’re asking me to like roleplay and stuff?”</p>
<p>“That would be really hot,” Adora giggled. </p>
<p>“Ok, do you want to try it right now?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra was sitting in the bed, waiting for Adora to come back. Her girlfriend had said that she needed to prepare to set the mood, but she was getting a little impatient. She-Ra entered the room with a menacing aura, approaching Catra, who was mesmerized by the sight. </p>
<p>“I heard someone has been a bad kitty” Catra flinched, surprised at the pet name</p>
<p>“Well yeah, she’s been pretty bad recently” she answered while looking down.</p>
<p>“Oh? Is that so? Then I’ll have to give her a good punishment, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“Yeah? What’s big strong She-Ra gonna do about it?”</p>
<p>“C’mon, on my lap, I’m gonna show you” Catra slowly climbed onto She-Ra’s lap hesitantly. “Now get in your stomach” Catra did as she was told “I want you to count and thank me after each slap, understood?”</p>
<p>“O-ok” the catgirl said in a whisper, she received a slap on her left cheek, she yelped at the strike</p>
<p>“What was that, kitten? Speak up” She-Ra said while rubbing her cheek</p>
<p>“Yes, I understand” the brunette said shakily</p>
<p>She felt another spank on her right cheek, she moaned at the impact “O-one, thank you” she said between breaths.</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea why you’re being punished?” the blonde said while slaping Catra’s ass again.</p>
<p>“Two, thank you. Because I’ve been a bad kitty?” she felt another slap strike again “Ah! Three, thank you” </p>
<p>“Yes, you’ve been such a bad kitty” another strike “such a bad bratty kitty” another spank “C’mon I don’t hear you counting”</p>
<p>“S-sorry, Four, five, thank you” she panted, she felt the heat between her legs growing with intense desire. She felt a hand approaching her heat.</p>
<p>“Will you behave now? Unless you don’t do as I say you’re not getting what you want” she felt a harder slap strike her.</p>
<p>“Ah! Yes! I’ll behave, please” she whined</p>
<p>“Wow we haven’t even finished with your punishment and you’re so needy already” another spank even harder than before “I don’t know i think you need to be punished a little bit more until you get your price” as she heard her finish her sentence a firm hand landed on her ass “Also, I haven’t told you to stop counting, so you get no price”</p>
<p>“Hah! Sorry! Sorry! S-six, seven, eight, thank you” she trembled a little, feeling her mind getting foggier.</p>
<p>“Now that’s better, what’s your color kitten?” Adora said, rubbing her right cheek gently.</p>
<p>“G-green” she said “Adora, porfavor” the blonde grinned, she loved when Catra let out words in spanish, she moved her hand to the catgirl’s entrance teasing her through her panties, as another slap struck her cheek again.</p>
<p>“Ahh! nine, hah, Adora please fuck me, please” she said desperate.</p>
<p>“But you didn’t thank me” shit, she forgot to thank her. She felt another spank punish her butt.</p>
<p>“Hmm, perdón, ten, thank you” her hips trembled as she grew more and more desperate for release.</p>
<p>“What do you want, kitty?” She-Ra said as she trailed her fingers almost touching Catra’s clit.</p>
<p>“Ahhh, Adora, porfavor” she said as she squirmed under the blonde’s touch, gripping the bed sheets.</p>
<p> “Use your words” </p>
<p>“Adora, please, touch me!” and suddenly she felt Adora’s fingers finally touching her aching clit. “Ahh!” the blonde rubbed her hard nub in circles.</p>
<p>“Do you like that?” she said as she increased her pace.</p>
<p>“Hmm, Si, se siente muy bien” Catra moaned “Ah! Adora your fingers, inside, p-please” </p>
<p>“My pleasure” She said as she slid one finger inside of the brunette’s pussy.  </p>
<p>“Ah! Ay si Adora, más rápido” she said as Adora thrusted her finger faster into the catgirl’s pussy. “Hng! H-harder, please” Adora shoved another finger into her soaking cunt, making Catra scream with pleasure, she fastened her pace, thrusting her fingers even deeper, the brunette was a moaning mess.</p>
<p>“Are you close, kitten?” the blonde asked as she kept fucking her harder and harder.</p>
<p>“Ahh! Si!” she felt so overwhelmed by the size of She-ra’s fingers, one felt like two and two felt like four, she knew she wouldn’t last any longer If Adora kept fucking her like this. Her walls kept getting tighter around Adora’s fingers, she was very close.</p>
<p>“Come for me kitten,” the blonde whispered into her ear, just as Catra heard those words her body started to shake, as she came hard against Adora’s fingers, moaning her name until her body went limp.</p>
<p>“That felt amazing,” she panted.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you liked it,” Adora said as she shifted her from her lap into the bed “Wanna go again?”</p>
<p>“Sure...Just, give me a minute” she said as she tried to steady her breath.</p>
<p>“Okay, take your time” she stroked her girlfriend's hair as she waited for her to recover, she eventually heard a low purr and giggled “You’re so cute, I love you”</p>
<p>“I love you too”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know i took a lot of time to update the fic but I've been busy with school work and just life in general, also please excuse any errors in writing, english is not my first language, with that being said I hope yall liked this chapter I'll try to update more often in the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>